The Story of a Mute Girl
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: When a mute girl named Clair meets Vector, there is some connection between them. Clair doesn't know that he is an alien, but even when she does know, she stays by his side. Vector wants to know why she doesn't talk. Will their love survive?
1. The Girl That Vector Saves!

**The Little Black ROse: * Destroys everything in my path ***

**Vector: Hello, Vector here! Ms. Crazy Girl here is upset that she is making a story where I'm the good guy.**

**May: You, a good guy, that will be the day when the world ends. **

**Rei: Wow, I think I would have to agree with you there May. Anyway, The Little Black ROse doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but if she did, this probably would have happened in the beginning, and Vector would only be my evil self who only takes control of me in duels.**

* * *

><p>Darkness...cold...water, they are the only things I can remember of that day. The day where my life changed in a bad way. My name is Clair Aqua Hearts. I have medium length orange hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I'm a mute, I didn't choose to not talk, I can't talk for a reason I don't remember really well. I don't remember how I sounded, or even know what my voice sounds like. I had a scar on my neck since I was four. This is how I met someone who would change my life.<p>

* Present *

" Clair! Wait for us! " yelled my friend Maxine. She prefers to be called May though. We were both second year students at Heartland Academy. I had the girls uniform with matching green leggings under the skirt, while May wears the boys uniform. Christine was with May. She was a second year too, and wore the girls uniform with green tights. " Are you free tomorrow? " asked May. I shrugged. " Well if you are, than we are having a sleepover on Friday. " she said.

" It will be loads of fun! We will stay up late, eat candy, drink pop, and other fun stuff!" exclaimed Christine. Christine plus a lot candy and pop equals trouble. If there was coffe, that wouldn't be pretty, I know that for a fact. She was **literally** bouncing off the walls, stung us with a tazar, and chased us with a chainsaw. That was not fun. " Just don't go heavy on the candy and soda. Did you tell your boyfriend that you are going to the sleepover on Friday? " asked May.

" Oh man! I forgot to tell him! He would have a cow if I didn't let him know! " exclaimed Christine. Mizar. is Christine's boyfriend. He was a second year. He got protective of her since the whole ' Takaru Incident '. I didn't know who he was, but he sounded very evil. " Well, go tell him!" yelled May.

" Adios! " yelled Christine. She ran off to find Mizar. " Well, I got to go! See ya Clair! " yelled May. I waved back at her.

* A bit later *

" Looks like we ourselves a cute girl here. " said a thug. I walked back away from them, but it was a dead end. " Why don't you be my girl for a while? " he asked. He just stood there frozen. If only I could scream for help. " Why don't you leave the girl alone?! " yelled someone.

" Great, him again! " thought the thug. The mysterious guy revealed himself. " What do you what Vector! " yelled the thug.

" You heard what I said earlier, leave the girl alone. " said the guy known as Vector. Than Vector did a creepy looking smirk. " You can't tell me what to do!" the thug yelled.

" Are you sure you want to fight me? You'll regret it. " said Vector. The thug started to look scared, than he ran off. " You know it's dangerous to walk around these streets alone right? " asked Vector. I just look down at my feet. " Where do you live? " he asked. I wrote my address on a piece of paper. " 154 Cherry St. Lets go. " He grabbed my hand and walked me home. It took ten minutes to get there and find my house. Vector knocked on the door and my sister, Gwendolyn, or Gwen for short answered. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a t-shirt and purple shorts. " Are you her boyfriend? " asked my sister. Than I felt my face get hot. I noticed Vector's face was red. " Gwen! Who is that at the door? " asked my mom. She came at the door and looked a bit worried. My mom had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron over it. " Excuse me miss, I was walking down the street and noticed that someone was harassing you daughter, so I took care of him and walked her home. " said Vector.

" Okay, I am glad that you did that. " said my mom. He left and I went in the house. " So, is he your boyfriend? " asked Gwen.

" Boyfriend! " yelled my dad. He had orange hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a gray jacket, and black slacks. It looked liked he got home from work. Geez, the trouble a 6 year-old can cause for a almost 14 year-old. I was going to turn 14 this Saturday, which is February 1st, and yes my birthday is the beginning of the month, and Saturday happens to be tomorrow. My mom explained the whole scenario to dad, and he calmed down. " I'm just glad that you are okay. " said dad. I was glad too, but a part of me wished he had stayed. If only I knew why?

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Black ROse: Done! Now I got to start working on the next chapter. It's funny, I finished this chapter today, and I just started it yesterday, I think. Yeah, it was yesterday.<strong>

**Vector: Why is Rei here?**

**The Little Black ROse: While you were asleep, I separated him from you body. Please review, and please end my misery I have caused myself by being this story with this lightsaber.**


	2. Flashback!

**The Little Black ROse: Hello! ROse-chan is here with a flashback chapter. So I hope you enjoy, and I hope I don't go crazy because of Vector.**

**Vector: What's wrong with me?**

**The Little Black ROse: Everything. This is why I like Rei better. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own the Ocs. P. S. Remember, Clair is mute, so she won't have any speaking parts, only thoughts and writing. **

* * *

><p>It has been weeks since my 14th birthday, and since I met him. I was surprised to know that Vector lived <strong>VERY<strong> close to me, he was only next door. I will never forget about my birthday at May's house.

* Flashback *

I stared at the being at the door. I remember those violet eyes anywhere. " What are you doing here? " asked Vector. That was when May came in. " Hey Clair! Christy( Clair and Maxine's nickname for Christine ) is already here. " she said. She invited me in the house. I walked right in, trying not to stare at Vector since it seemed like he just got out of a shower/bath and was shirtless. I also tried to hold in the blood that was coming from my nose. Than, I felt a soft piece of tissues paper on my nose. " Here, keep this on you nose and the blood will clot. " said Vector. I realized something when he said that, and it was that I could feel his body close to me. That was when I panicked and punched him in the face. " Vector! You weirdo! " yelled May.

" Hey! Your friend was bleeding! " he yelled back at her. They kept this on for a while. I suddenly busted out into tears. I can never stand or handles this kind of stuff. " Why isn't there any sound coming out of her mouth? " Vector asked himself.

" Look at what you done! Geez! There, there, it's okay Clair. " she said as she patted my back.

* Later *

" YAHOO!THISISSOMUCHFUN! HEY! LOOKEATWHATIFOUNDINYOURFRONTYARD! " yelled Christine. She was going through her " energy power up " as we like to call it since May's twin brother Max gave her a cup of coffee and a piece of candy. " I'm sorry, but, EAT PAN! " yelled May as she whacked Christine in the face with a frying pan. I asked May on a piece of paper, " Is she going to be alright? "

" Maybe. " she replied. Than she turned around to Max. " Now, Max, it's time for your punishment. " Max gulped, jumped out of the window, and ran away screaming. " Geez, what a troublesome brother I have, I'll clean up the glass on the floor. " she said while grabbing a broom and a dust pan. " I'll help. " I wrote.

" Thanks Clair. " said May. We cleaned up the mess that Max left on the ground. " Oh my head. " groaned Christy.

" Well good night sleeping beauty, do you want to go back asleep so we can bring your prince here to wake you up with a kiss? " May joked.

" Why yes, yes I would. " Christy replied. Than we all laughed. Well, May and Christy did, I just opened my mouth like I was laughing. Than I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Vector was staring at me. We spent the rest of the night eating and having fun. " Well, goodnight girls. " said May.

" Goodnight. " Christy replied. I just wrote it down. I tried to go to sleep. but I couldn't bring my self to close my eyes and sleep. Than I felt someone wrap their arm on me. " Can't sleep, me neither. " said a voice. I recognized it as Vector. I turned around and saw him in my sleeping bag. " Eh! " I thought.

" You look so much prettier with your hair out of your face. " he said. I blushed. I was naturally shy, so I always have my hair in front of my face. I just grabbed some strands of hair and hid my face behind them. " Don't do that, your face is too pretty to hide. " he said. Than I saw him grab something and pinned my bangs back with it. It was a bobby pin with a little red jewel that I never seen before. " There, now I can see your face again. " he said smiling(for once, it's not creepy). I blushed, than I just snuggled up close to him and closed my eyes.

* In the morning *

" AH! " screamed May. That woke me up instantly. I turned around to see that her hair was completely pink. Than she saw Vector in my sleeping bag. She tackled him until Christy and I had to pull them apart. " How about we just eat breakfast. " said Christine. That was than we heard some growling coming from our stomachs. After that, everything was quiet, than Christy and I left. I will never forget that pounding in my heart. I wonder...why do I feel this strange emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Black ROse: Christine! You are dead!<strong>

**Christine: All I did was play with your hair!**

**The Little Black ROse: Please review while I strangle Christine.**


End file.
